1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc cutter for a fruit and vegetable juice extractor, and more particularly to a disc cutter that has a food disintegrating device for reducing whole food without being cut such that the disc cutter will efficiently grind the divided food into juice from the fruit or vegetable.
2. Description of Related Art
A fruit and vegetable juice extractor typically has a disc cutter that is rotatably mounted in the fruit and vegetable juice extractor to slash the fruit and vegetable and transform them into juice. The disc cutter whirls at high speed for cutting and grinding the fruit or the vegetable. Generally, foods, such as whole carrots are inserted into the juice extractor via a feeding tube of the juice extractor that is located over the rotating disc cutter. The disc cutter typically has multiple tooth-like blades for grinding the fed foods as the disc cutter whirls at high speed.
With reference to FIG. 4, a conventional disc cutter for a fruit and vegetable juice extractor has a disc body (40), curved blades (41) and multiple tooth-like grinding blades (42). The disc body (41) has a top (not numbered) and a center (not shown). The grinding blades (42) are radially formed on the top of the disc body (40). Due to an arrangement of the grinding blades (42), a dead area of grinding (not shown), is formed at the center of the disc body (40). The food inserted into the juice extractor will not be efficiently ground at the dead area of grinding.
Therefore, the curved blades (41) are formed on the top at the center of the disc body (40) and protrude radiantly from the top of the disc body (40) for grinding the food over the dead area of grinding. However, though the disc cutter is rotated at a high speed for grinding, force of grinding of the curved blades (42) still cannot be very effective. Thus, the inserted food will be incompletely transformed into juice by grinding.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an improved disc cutter for a fruit and vegetable juice extractor to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main object of the invention is to provide an improved disc cutter for a fruit and vegetable juice extractor, and the disc cutter has a food disintegrating device that will efficiently reduce whole food inserted into the juice extractor such that the disc cutter will completely grind the food in the fruit and vegetable juice extractor to extract juice.
To achieve the object, the disc cutter comprises a disc body and a food disintegrating device. The food disintegrating device is attached to a center of the disc body and comprises a pointed body. The pointed body is S-shaped and has a tapered top and two opposite edges. The tapered top has a central tip and a fluted land defined in the tapered top adjacent to one of the edges of the pointed body. Consequently, when the disc cutter whirls at high speed, the rotating pointed body, like a drill bit, will pierce easily and reduce the inserted food. The divided food will be completely ground by the disc cutter because the disc cutter always rotates at a high speed.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.